Brotherly Rape
by Chained-Evil
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is captured by Itachi? Does Itachi have specific plans in mind? Can Sasuke handle it. My first hardcore Yaoi fan fic. [SasuIta, NaruSasu.]


**Brotherly Rape**

**By MeluvEdxRoy**

"Ahhhh..." Sasuke screamed as his childhood memories returned through his brothers torture. Itachi's fingers were wrapped around his siblings neck as he had him pinned against the wall. Mercy was an unmeaningful word to Itachi. His red eyes tortured his younger brother until he layed in a motionless heap on the floor. The older Uchiha's eyes returned to normal as he turned to his chuckling partner.

" Kisame, carry Sasuke." The shark-like creature followed Itachi's orders and asked " What are you planning to do with him? " Itachi did not respond and Kisame didnt dare to ask again. Once at Akatsuki, Itachi ordered Kisame to chain Sasuke up in his cell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm..." Sasuke mumbled as he began to regain consiousness. His head hurt now more than ever. " What happened? Where am I?" Sasuke managed to choke. He looked around the dark room. his vision landed on a dark figure with blood red eyes. " Itachi " Sasuke swore under his breath. He tried to move but soon realized that his ankles and wrists where chained. Suddenly, the dark figure moved Towards him. He placed his finger under Sasuke's chin and kissed him. The younger boy was stunned, but managed to move his head and part his lips from Itachi's.

" Itachi! What the hell are you doing? " Itachi stroked Sasuke's raven hair and stared at his amazed face. " Foolish little brother" He replied. Itachi began to passionatly kiss Sasuke's neck and gently brushed his hand against the small boy's groin. Sasuke tried to move, but the chains held him in place. Itachi nibbled on Sasuke's neck and a rush of sexuality broke through his entire body.

" Ya know Sasuke, you're looking incredibly sexy today." Itachi whispered Sasuke heard a jingling and felt the chains clank open.

" Ow! " Sasuke yelped as Itachi pulled his hair back and pushed him towards the bed. He reached for the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and pulled it over his head; he rubbed his hands up and down Sasuke's chest. Then he began undoing sasuke's pants. Too frightened to move, he watched as his older brother began to remove his own clothing.

Sasuke began to panic. " What the fuck are you doing? Let me go or I swear I'll kill you!" Itachi only chuckled at his brother's threat.He crawled onto the bed and went behind Sasuke, pulling him up so he sat on his hands and knees. Before Sasuke could do anything, Itachi sucked on one finger and placed it in side of Sasuke's entrance, searching for his sweet spot.

" A-Ah..." Itachi knew he had found it when Sasuke moaned. He retracted his finger and replaced it with his orgasm. " NO! " Sasuke yelped with pain. His Nii-san push and pulled his urging member into his entrance. Sasuke held himself up with his elbows and clutched onto the bed cover harder than ever. Itachi hand reached over and began stroking the younger Uchiha's penis. Sasuke bit his lower lip until it bled. Cum began to spew all on Itachi's hand, but he didnt stop.

When the pressure hit its highest point, Sasuke scram. " No! Stop, Itachi! Stop!. " But instead of stopping, his older brother began to fuck him faster and harder sending tears to Sasuke's eyes. The more he begged, the harder Itachi went until Sasuke began to lose his conciousness. The S-rank criminal stopped only when he saw Sasuke's eyes open and close slowly. He layed there panting along with Sasuke. He removed himself from Sasuke's sweaty body.

The young teen's vision was blurry and he felt extremely dizzy. Itachi gently flipped him over on his back, but he was to weak to move. Itachi moved down to Sasuke's erection and enclosed it with his mouth. He tasted the semen throughout his tounge. The last thing Sasuke remembered was hearing Itachi's moans and his own, then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame entered the room and saw Itachi getting dressed. He looked over to the bed and gazed at the sleeping Sasuke, wrappe din Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. " Have fun, Itachi?" He chuckled and Itachi just smirked. " No mercy, not even for his younger brother." Kisame mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey old man. Serve me another one." Naruto claimed to the ramen shop owner. The old man smiled and began to prepare another bowl of the delicious food. " Im on it" Suddenly, a young pink-haired girl burst into the shop. " Naruto-Kun. Hurry its Sasuke." Naruto layed the ramen coupon on the counter and quickly followed her. after running through the forest, they reached their destination. Naruto gasped as he saw an uncounsious Sasuke laying wrapped in an Akatsuki cloak on the floor with semen stains on his bare legs.

"Oh god. Sakura! Go Get help!" The blonde kneeled next to his friend and pressed his ear on Sasuke's chest, listening for a heartbeat. " He's alive, but very weak." Naruto whispered to himself " Sasuke, hold in there." He saw Kakashi and the medical team heading their way. he let them take over once they arrived. Before they took him away, Sasuke weakly opened his eyes and stared at Naruto for a second then quickly closed them again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

Sasuke sat on the floor in the corner of his room, tears dripped from his eyes while blood dripped from his wrists. Apparently he had left the door unlocked because at that moment naruto walked in. He kneeled in front of his friend.

" Sasuke, what are you doing? " He looked down at Sasuke's slashed wrists. Sasuke raised a tear-stained face to look at the blonde boy. " Naruot...Itachi-"

" Shhh..." Naruto stroked the sobbing boys hair. " He wont do anything else to you. I wont ever let him touch you again." He softly caressed his cheek then took Sasuke's b;eeding wrists in his hands. " Im here for you." Naruto passionatly kissed Sasuke's lips and Sasuke kissed back. He then smiled after parting his lips from Naruto's. " I love you." He wrapped his arms around the blonde's body. The two teens sat in a loving embrace for what seem like forever.

" Me too." A tear ran down Naruto's face as he said those two words.

Fin


End file.
